


Happiness Is All That Is Needed

by FreeFallingFeline



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeFallingFeline/pseuds/FreeFallingFeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans sees a girl that is being picked on because of her height and cup size. So he decides to help her out and show her that she is beautiful no matter what the other people say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness Is All That Is Needed

**Author's Note:**

> The bolded parts are what Sans are thinking. This is for Frisktheinbetween on tumblr. She was being bullied about her height and cup size. So her friend asked me to write a story to make her happy. I hope she likes it.

He watched her standing there, being picked on by some guys about her height and cup size. She looked a bit small, maybe around 5'3” maybe a bit taller and a slightly small chest size. She looked like she was going to cry. It angered him quite a bit, pissed him off even. He walked over, pulling his hood up over his head planning on helping the girl out in his own special way. He teleported behind them grinning, his eye glowing a pale spectral blue. “Would you guys mind leaving this girl alone, or do you guys plan on having a “bad time”?” *insert Megalovania here*

 

The boys freaked out and took off running yelling “screw this!” and “she isn't worth it!”. The skeleton walked forward taking off his hood. “Are you alright?” “Y-ya, I think so. Thank you for helping me out.” “No problem kiddo. The name's Sans by the way, whats yours?” “(Y/N).” “(Y/N)? That is a cute name for an even cuter girl.” You blushed bright red. “T-thank you.” “No problem. Why were those guys pickin on you by the way?” “They were picking on me because of my height and cup size.”

“Wait, really? That is stupid. I think you are the perfect height. And you are perfect the way you are. And they are stupid for not seeing it.” He gave you this grin that made your face shine an even brighter red. You did not think that your face could get any brighter. “T-thank you Sans, that was sweet of you to say.” “Welcome sweetheart. Want to hang out? I know this great place that serves some great food.” “S-sure. That sounds nice. I would like that.”

 

~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~

 

You found yourself at a bar called Grillby's. It had a nice, warm, pleasant atmosphere with plenty of friendly people and monsters there who were really nice. You and Sans both got some burgers and a milkshake to share. You were having a wonderful time with Sans. He would make some silly bone pun that would make you laugh and smile.

He was quite the charmer and was determined to make sure that you were happy and smiling, to make sure that you were going to forget what those guys had said. And it worked, really well in fact. All you could do was try and remember to breath, you were laughing so hard at the funny puns that Sans was telling you.

You've had some good days, but never any perfect days. However, today was just that, perfect. You weren't truly paying attention, because if you had you would have seen the looks that he was giving you, of love and adoration. **Wow, she is beautiful, and better yet she loves my puns! I think that I love her. She is just amazing, I just wish she could see that for herself.**

 

~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~

 

After you and Sans had an amazing time, talking and joking about everything and anything. It felt as though you could talk forever. But sadly you had to go home. Sans offered to walk you home and you agreed.

You talked about a few things as you both walked home. You finally arrived at your home, the lights on the lamp posts casting a light glow on your face **. Wow, she looks beautiful in the light. She looks like an angel. I am glad that I got to hang out with her today, she is just amazing. I am surprised that anybody could think of her as anything but perfect.**

You both promised to talk to each other whenever you got free time and exchanged numbers. Before you could go back inside however, Sans tugged on your hand, bringing you closer to him. Your face went red as both of your faces got closer and closer before your lips connected to his teeth.

It was short but very sweet. It was almost magical. You could feel his magic flowing around you. You finally leaned back away from him, feeling like your heart has going to either stop or beat out of you chest. Sans smiled and wished you a good night, walking off back to Grillby's. You ended up going back into your house reveling in happiness.

You had a feeling that you were going to have a good time for the rest of your life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
